Mirakuru Romansu!
by Schtolteheim Reinbach III
Summary: Elfslash! *____* This is a songfic xover with the Suikoden games. plz r/r! ^___^


AN: Lord of the Rings/Suikoden elfslash! ^_^ Kinda weird pairing, but elves are just soooo bishounen, desu ne? *__* Oh yeah I don't own them but they're just so kawaii!! ^^;

----- 

**

MIRAKURU ROMANSU

**

One evening after sunset, Legolas was prancing merrily through the unexplored forest he'd been journeying through, singing a merry elf-song to the grass and the trees and the moonlight.

_gomen ne sunao ja nakute  
yume no naka nara ieru  
shikou kairo wa shotto sunzen  
ima sugu aitai yo_

nakitaku naru you na moonlight_  
denwa mo dekinai _midnight_  
datte junjou doushiyou  
haato wa mangekyou_

Though he had the grass and the trees and the moonlight to keep him company, Legolas still felt very lonely. "Ai, when will I meet someone special to sing songs with me and hold me tight?" he thought out loud as he sat down underneath a tree. The breeze blew through his long blonde locks, carrying it away from his pointed ears, and upon it drifted a song.

_tsuki no hikari ni michibikare  
nandomo meguriau  
seiza no matataki kazoe  
uranau koi no yukue  
onaji kuni ni umareta no chikyuu  
mirakuru romansu_

The voice was light and beautiful as the starlight, and Legolas raised his head to see another young elf making his way through the woods. He carried a long bow and as he made his way through the trees, Legolas was entranced by his quick, graceful steps. The newcomer's hair was a vibrant red, visible even in the paleness of the light of stars and moon, and Legolas caught his breath at the stranger's beauty.

As for the stranger, he was so caught up in his song that he didn't notice Legolas until he had almost passed by entirely. When he did notice, his eyes lingered on the blonde's beautiful face until he finally spoke, breaking their silence. "Konnichiwa," he greeted Legolas softly in elven. "I am Kirkis. Who are you?"

"My name is Legolas," Legolas replied. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Kirkis-san."

"No need to be so formal, Legolas," Kirkis told him, smiling. "It's good to see someone else out enjoying such a beautiful night. Unless something other than pleasure has brought you to this forest?"

"Alas, but there is no pleasure to be found," Legolas sighed. "I am far from home, and until you happened by, I had not seen another of my own kind for many days."

"I too am far from home," said Kirkis, sitting down beside him. "I miss the drink and food of my people, the tales we would tell and the songs we would sing."

"Hai, it has been a long time," Legolas agreed. "It was nice to hear your familiar tune ringing through the trees."

"You know the song, then?" Kirkis seemed surprised. "I did not know whether or not it was known only to my land, or elsewhere as well."

By way of an answer, Legolas began to sing again, and after only a split second, Kirkis joined in as well, their voices twining in sweet elven harmony.

_deatta toki no natsukashii  
manazashi wasurenai  
ikusenman no hoshi kara  
anata wo mitsukerareru  
guuzen mo chansu ni kaeru  
ikikata ga suki yo_

Looking at each other, they laughed lightly, enjoying the kinship they'd both missed so. After a moment, though, Legolas blushed slightly, turning his face away, and Kirkis could guess why.

"Legolas," he said, "in my homeland, that song is traditionally sung in the presence of no one but the most beloved."

Legolas blushed deeper, and nodded. "In mine as well. And yet..."

Kirkis reached out with one slender hand to turn Legolas's face back towards his own. "And yet we sang it so beautifully together, didn't we?"

Legolas nodded. "From the instant I heard your voice, so lovely and clear, I knew we could make beautiful music together..."

"Lego-chan..." Kirkis whispered. When Legolas looked up at the unexpected term of endearment, Kirkis leaned in to claim a gentle kiss from his lips.

Legolas did not fight it, and the two remained in the kiss for some time before breaking away with a soft sigh. "Shall we travel together, then, Kirkis-chan?" Legolas asked.

"I should like nothing better," Kirkis sighed, and raised his voice again. "_Fushigi na kiseki kurosu shite, nandomo meguriau..._"

Legolas joined in as they rose, hand in hand, and pranced aimlessly through the forest as the melody took them.

_seiza no matataki kazoe  
uranau koi no yukue  
onaji kuni ni umareta no  
mirakuru romansu  
shinjite-iru no  
mirakuru romansu!_


End file.
